Paper Mario: The Color Thief
Anyone is free to help out with this page as long as they have permission, do not vandalize it. Paper Mario: The Color Thief's current owner is Lollama13 Paper Mario: The Color Thief '''(Paper Mario: Colour Thief in Europe and Paper Mario & Luigi RPG in Japan) is the sixth game in the Paper Mario series, it is exclusive to the Nintendo Wii U. In this game, Mario, Luigi and a new friend, Tinkle, must travel around the Mushroom Kingdom to collect the seven Rainbow Orbs and prevent the end of the world. The game returns to the original Paper Mario formula of traveling around and collecting seven artifacts to beat the main antagonist, who, in this game, is an ancient Star Person named Lady Lila. The game also fits in the Mario & Luigi mechanics of the two brothers using their abilities together to proceed and fight off enemies. Plot ''Main Article: Paper Mario: The Color Thief/Plot '' One day, a magical place called Star palace was attacked by Lady Lila, a Star Person who was banished for her crimes, who stole the Master Orb and caused the palace to fall apart, scattering the Rainbow Orbs throughout the Mushroom Kingdom below, now Mario, his brother Luigi and Tinkle, a young star, must travel around the world, meeting friends and fighting monsters, as they collect the seven Rainbow Orbs to save the world from having its colors drained, which would destroy it. Locations * Mushroom Kingdom ** Toad Town *** Peach's Castle *** Pipe Fields *** Pit of 100 Trials ** Boo Hoo Woods *** King Boo's Mansion ** Doki Doki Desert *** Chain Chomp Temple *** Tomb of Koopmosis ** Frostee Village *** Hiker's Society Headquarters ** Mount Boomverest *** Explorer's Cave *** Boomverest's Summit *** Bob-Omb Temple ** Cheep Ocean *** Coral Fields *** Blooper Kingdom **** Bloopolis *** Deep Abyss **** Lord Eelie's Castle ** Koopy Fields *** Green Koopa Castle *** Red Koopa Castle ** Plywood Fields *** Plywood Village *** Plywood Woods * Koopa Kingdom ** Bowser's Castle * Land of Monochrome ** Monochrome Castle *** The Throne Room *** ??? Gameplay Paper Mario: The Color Thief plays like a combination of Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi, the Paper Mario half comes from the plot formula, the way fights look and play out and the partners, the Mario & Luigi half comes from the fact the player controls the two brothers, Mario and Luigi, at once and they can use bros attacks and help each other out of battle. The player can use the gamepad to tap on characters and tattle them out of battle, this can also be done by pointing the Wii Remote at an enemy and pressing the A button. After Tinkle leaves at the end of the game, the player can buy the Mushroom Kingdom Beastiary at the Toad Town Library, this book has unique and more serious descriptions for each enemy and boss, when compared to Tinkle's silly and opinionated descriptions of Mario's many foes. Combat The combat in this game is much different from the usual Paper Mario games, all of the partners are on screen but only one of them can be used per turn, alongside Mario and Luigi. The partner to attack is chosen via a wheel with their faces on each slot, as partners are added to the party, the wheel also gains more spaces. As Mario gains new abilities, Luigi can help him use them in battle, such as using Mario in his paper tube form as a baseball bat to hit enemies away. Bros attacks and special battle items use up Flower Points, which can be refilled by certain items. Bros Attacks Bros Attacks are, obviously, attacks done by Mario and Luigi together, most of them are based on the abilities Mario unlocks out of battle and can only be used after the respective ability is acquired. Badges Badges also make a comeback in this game, serving the same purpose as they ever did in Paper Mario, the player may equip as many badges as their BP (Badge Points) allow them to have, the equipped badges are sure to help Mario and Luigi in their travels. Characters Playable Protagonists (NPC) Antagonists Partners *-'''Finale Attacks: Attacks achieved through leveling up the partner to their strongest state. Items Main Article: Paper Mario: The Color Thief/Items There are many items, power-ups and key items to be found in the game, if the player knows where to look, it can be easy to get all of them. Enemies Main Article: Paper Mario: The Color Thief/Enemies Each chapter in the game has a unique set of enemies that fit the theme of the chapter, from ghosts in Boo Hoo Woods to poisonous enemies in Plywood Woods and, rather obviously, Goombas and Koopas in Bowser's Castle Soundtrack Main Article: Paper Mario: The Color Thief/Soundtrack '' The soundtrack of the game is made up of songs from the Mario & Luigi series, all songs were composed by Yoko Shimomura. Gallery Mario.-0.png|Artwork of Mario Bowser's Castle..png|Artwork of Bowser's Castle Lila's Soul..png|Artwork of the final story boss, Lila's Soul Koopa Tank..png|Artwork of Chapter 5's boss, the Koopa Tank Koopalings-All..png|Artwork of all the Koopalings together Similarities to other Mario games Paper Mario Series General * The group travels through seven parts of the land to find seven ancient treasures that will help them save the world from the main antagonist, who has one final artifact that they use to counter the protagonists. * The infamous Pit of 100 Trials is present in this game, here, it's located underneath Toad Town. * Most of the badges from the first two Paper Mario games return, all with the same effects as before. Paper Mario 64 * Mario passes through a haunted forest, like in the original game's Chapter 3, but in this case, that's Chapter 1. * Mario travels through a desert to find a temple where he fights a pharaoh Koopa, in both games, this is in Chapter 2. * One of the allies is a young star, Twink for PM64 and Tinkle for Color Thief, however, Twink wasn't a proper party member. * The Peach interludes take place as she tries to sneak through Bowser's Castle. * The sneaking partner is a royal Boo of some sort. * Chapter 6 takes the heroes on a quest to save a once beautiful landscape from destruction, much like in the original Paper Mario Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * The penultimate chapter is set in the secondary antagonist's base (Bowser's Castle for Color Thief, X-Nauts' Fortress in TTYD) * The last boss is some sort of unstoppable monster causing the end of the world. * Peach is fought in some way near the end (As the Shadow Queen in TTYD and as Monochrome Peach in Color Thief) Super Paper Mario * The main antagonist's fortress is a large, black castle inside of a type of destructive void, Lila has the Monochrome Castle and Count Bleck has Castle Bleck. Mario & Luigi Series * The game plays like Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga combined with the typical Paper Mario game (More specifically, 64, TTYD and Super, as seen above) * As with the first few M&L games, Bowser is just a secondary villain. * Like in Bowser's Inside Story and Dream team, a message appears on the saving screen, summarizing what is currently happening in the story. Unused/Cut Content * Coding for all enemies includes unused lines for a weakness mechanic, certain items and attacks would be super effective against certain enemies, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. ** Additionally, there was supposed to be a Putrid Flower, a poisonous variant of the Fire Flower, this is known due to the coding of enemies from Chapter 6, that include lines saying that they're immune to the Putrid Flower. Glitches, Errors and Bugs * '''Incorrect Save Message: '''If the player saves before entering The Land of Monochrome and goes back to the Mushroom kingdom to save at Toad Town, the game will incorrectly load the save screen message from before Chapter 1. This can be done for the save messages of all main game chapters. * '"Broke Piranha": 'If Petit Piranha is beaten with an item, it will drop no coins, this was patched later though. * '''Anchor Cutscene Glitch: '''There is a slight chance that the cutscene with the anchor to climb to Bowser's Castle will never load, making it impossible to progress, this can be fixed by loading a save prior to going to Koopa Kingdom. * '''Unbeatable Glitch: '''This is a game breaking glitch that takes a while to perform, if the player is to save in the final block before the final boss and return to any of the save points before previous chapter bosses, then goes all the way back to the Monochrome Castle's roof, the final boss fight will play out as normal until the second (third) phase, where, upon being beaten, Lila will die like a normal enemy, giving out an immense amount of experience and coins, as this is not meant to happen and the player is locked out of going back and out of the castle, the game cannot be completed and the player is forced to restart the entire game. Trivia * The game is full of references to past Mario games and other sources, below are a few examples: ** Boo Hoo Woods' name is a reference to the German name for Boos, "Buu Huu" or "Boo Hoo". ** Boocula's name is, obviously, a portmanteau of "Boo" and "Dracula" he even has the stereotypical vampire lisp, switching Ws in certain words for Vs (I.E.: "Word" would be "Vord") ** Doki Doki Desert is a reference to Doki Doki Panic, the game that later became the american Super Mario Bros 2. ** The boss of Chapter 2 is named "Koopmosis III" which is a reference to an Egyptian king, Thutmosis III. ** The mountain in Chapter 3 is a reference to the real life Mt. Everest. ** Plywood is an actual material, often used to build houses and other things, it is made out of several layers of wood glued together into a single piece. * This game is based on a full story currently being written by user Lollama13, every detail featured in this page is extremely likely to be in the final story. * Certain plot details were lifted from a much earlier idea that Llama had for a Paper Mario game, Mystery of The Anti-Verse, where Mario would have to find pieces of a mirror to stop the regular universe and the anti-verse from collapsing into each other, ending both of them. * Below are some facts about some of the partners: ** A tinkle is a quiet sound made by a bell. ** Boocula's "lisp" isn't natural, he does it because it sounds cool. ** Originally, Boomer would be the partner for Chapter 3, but he was switched out for Locky for it being unoriginal to have a Bob-Omb partner, plus, he shared his named with a Pixl in Super Paper Mario. In the final game, when the player arrives and finds Locky, he's in a cave with a pile of dirt and a sign saying "RIP Boomer, I dunno when he was born and forgot what year it is" ** Snerf is the only red Snifit in his village, referencing the single red Snifit in Super Mario Bros 2 (NES). Credits Director - Ryota Kawade Music - Yoko Shimomura (Original) Art and Writing - Vinny/Lollama13 Special Thanks - Any user who may have helped with the page and ''you, , for reading through it. Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Spin-offs